


My Big Mouth

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Coke, Controlling, F/M, Manipulation, One Night Stand, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finds Liam looking lost and lonely, he takes her home and in the morning she realises it's his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Mouth

He was sat looking sad and lonely, nursing a pint. I didn’t know what his problem was and I didn’t care. I decided it was my duty to spread a little cheer.   
“Are you buying us a drink?” I asked as I sat on the stool next to him.  
He had a quick look at me before saying “Yeah, what y’having?”  
“Hmm vodka and coke.”  
I got my drink, fast, chasing celebrity is good for something. I started drinking it, first drink of the night and it was free, great start.  
“What am I calling you?”  
“Emily.”  
“Yeah? How’s that spelt, Emiliee with three es or summat?”  
“Are y’calling me a stripper?” I looked into his eyes harshly.  
I wasn’t offended, how could I be when I’d walked over wearing a slutty dress with the sole intention to get some action with the biggest rockstar around?  
“No, just wondering what makes y’think I wanna talk to you.”   
“Simple, I’m gonna give you the night of your life.” I told him. “You’re not gonna remember that name in the morning anyway.”  
He was taken aback a bit. “Really? Cos I’ve had some pretty mega nights. I mean y’do know who I am, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, think I’ve heard your name once or twice Liam.”   
I knew exactly who he was, I’d loved his band’s music for years and just about everyone knew him and his brother’s faces by now.  
“Alright, you’re on.”  
“Shall we ditch that stale pint for something better?” I pushed it away and ordering us Vodka shots.  
“Y’don’t start slow, do you?”  
I shook my head and placed my hand on his lap. “There’s no time for that.”  
“What’s the rush?” He glanced at my hand as I caressed his thigh.  
“I live for the moment, don’t you, Mr Rockstar?”   
“Course I do.” He downed the shot and I followed suit.  
“Good lad.” I grabbed his cheeks and quickly kissed his lips.  
“Not that I’m complaining but don’t y’think you’re coming on a bit strong?” he asked, making no effort to stop me.  
“What? D’You want to sit around and chat first? D’you want to get to know me, find out me life story or d’you want to shag me?” I questioned, speaking fast.  
“Okay, no time, let’s skip the drink.” He pulled a baggie of white powder out his pocket.   
I took it and stuffed it in my bra, if he wanted it he was going to play by my rules. “Take me back to yours.”  
“I can’t.”  
I stood up, threatening to leave. “Are you the person I think you are or not?”  
“Yes!”   
“Talk’s cheap liam.” I wasn’t looking for reasons or excuses.  
He grabbed me and kissed me harder than I'd kissed him (aggressive, exactly what I needed) before ordering us a round of shots.  
I took my seat again satisfied with his answer and the drinks flowed. We drank and kissed and fucked each other with our eyes as we downed shot after shot.   
We kept going and going until we were sufficiently drunk and he agreed to take me back to his. I couldn’t wait to fuck him for real.  
As soon as we got to his he got handsy to get his coke back while my attention was on getting in his trousers. He sorted the coke on his kitchen countertop and we snorted the lot.   
With our new found energy we chaotically helped each other loose our clothes.   
He lifted me onto the counter, kissing, biting at my neck, not satisfied until I was begging for his cock.   
We couldn’t stop, each high leaving us wanting more, chasing the next one. In the kitchen, the living room, I saw every room in his place and we rampaged through all of them and then there was his bedroom.   
I pushed him onto the bed, my weight following his, I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him as he’d kissed me.  
I wrapped my legs around his body. He’d fucked me everywhere else, now it was my turn to take control.  
“You’re a dirty fucking slut.” he growled as his hard dick filled me.  
I cried out as I started to ride him. “Yes! Liam! Fuck me.”  
He stared at me, admiring my body as we did exactly that, hard and fast until we found our release once again and I collapsed onto him. We’d finally become exhausted, I was completely spent as was he.  
...  
The morning sunlight woke me up. I saw Liam sleeping like a log, naked by my side. I sat up and looked around careful not to disturb him, seeing a suit hanging up on the wardrobe. It looked suspiciously like, exactly like something a groom would wear.  
I hadn’t noticed it last night, I hadn’t noticed his engagement ring either or I’d chosen to ignore it. It didn’t matter, I was going to get what I wanted from Liam Gallagher, engaged, married or not.   
Only then I remembered he actually had a fiance, he’d been engaged to her a while now. I never liked her, Patsy Kensit wasn't right for him. She was just some snobby, plastic, blonde he could do without.  
The phone rang somewhere down stairs. I wasn’t going to answer it and it did nothing to stir him. The answer machine played. “Liam, if you're there ring me back. Pastys having a fit.”  
I guessed that was Alan, I hadn’t heard him speak much but that voice sounded like a Londoner.   
After a while of silence it rang again and eventually went to the answer machine, same voice. “What the fuck’s happened to you, are you alright? Please let me know what’s going on.”  
Minutes later it happened a third time, same person. “You do realise you're late own wedding. Patsy’s freaking, the office is getting impatient, it’s not gonna happen if you don’t turn up soon.”  
I was surprised that was today, I decided he didn't need to worry about that. I covered my body with a polo shirt from Liam’s wardrobe and found the phone, casually deleting the messages and switching the socket off.  
The digital display on the phone set made me realise it wasn’t morning at all, we’d slept well into the afternoon but Liam didn’t need to know that either.  
I returned to Liam’s room and put his suit away before sitting back on the bed watching him sleep peacefully. I didn’t know what to do now, I’d cut off the phone but I couldn’t just cut him off from the world, could I?  
After a while of blissful silence someone started buzzing at his door.  
“Deal with that babe.” he muttered without moving.  
I hummed in response, surprised that, that had woken him but not the phone. They kept buzzing with urgency until I answered.  
“Hello?” I opened the door.  
“Get Liam now.” Alan ordered paying me no attention, too busy playing the stressed out best man. “He’s getting married.”  
“Change of plans, he's mine for today. He don’t want to get married.” I told him. “Don't try to contact him, he doesn't want it, why d’you think the phone got unplugged? ”  
I shut the door (hoping Alan would just take the message and fuck off which he apparently did) and turned off the intercom system before going and making us breakfast.  
He didn’t need to get married, I could play the doting wife if that’s what he wanted.  
“Morning, babe.” Liam sneaked up behind me in just his boxers, kissing my jaw.   
“Morning.” I turned and kissed his lips.  
“Is that bacon?” he asked just as it was almost cooked.   
“What else after a night like that, sexy?”   
“Ace. Who was it?”  
“One of those people trying to get you to donate to charity said y’weren't interested.” I brushed it off.  
“Fair enough.” he said unquestioningly. “Why does today feel like I’m fucking forgetting summat?”  
I shrugged adding the bacon to our bread cobs. “That always happens after a night with me. I’ve blown your mind, sunshine.”  
“Yeah, I’ve got the banging hangover to prove it.” he commented as we sat down to eat. “Feels like summat big though, that thing.”  
Once we’d finished he went off to lay on his sofa to recover. I washed up the pots and grabbed our clothes from last night taking them to his bedroom.  
I got my dress and my shoes back on before rifling through his wallet, pocketing of his notes. I saw a watch and some jewelry, gold chains, rings, stuffing them into my bag without a second thought.  
It was time for me to leave. I found Liam had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and spoke quietly and sweetly. “See ya Li’, I’ve gotta go, thanks for last night.”


End file.
